De Sims 4 (spelcomputer)/Patch 2
De 2e patch voor De Sims 4 voor spelcomputer is uitgegeven op 14 december 2017. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.03. Officiële patch opmerkingen Hoi Simmers, De boel is al lekker versierd voor de feestdagen. En om de sfeer verder te verbeteren heb ik wat heerlijke updates voor jullie. Het wordt druk onder de boom, zullen we maar zeggen. Sneeuwtje het zandmannetje, Surfende Kerstman en slipperlampjes om je huis te decoreren. Het is net Kerstmis, maar dan in de zomer. Nu ik eraan denk, dat is heel normaal in Australië! Wat er onder de boom ligt: *'Zie de zon schijnt door de ramen…’, we hebben het systeem voor omgevingsverlichting verbeterd, wat betekent dat de zon nu door de het raam kan schijnen. *Niet alle opgeslagen spellen zijn gelijk of op het zelfde moment gemaakt. *Soms wil je gewoon verder gaan waar je gebleven was door op SPELEN te drukken. Wacht... welk spel wat ik ook weer aan het spelen? Nu kun je gewoon op SPELEN drukken om erachter te komen. Woehoe! Je kunt nu gewoon weer wastafels zoeken, zonder je toilet te verwijderen. *De volume-instellingen worden nu ook bewaard voor de volgende keer. Je hoeft niet meer bang te zijn dat je iedereen in huis wakker maakt als je met je Sims gaat spelen. *Betrouwbaardere beweging van de tracer en een verbeterde virtuele cursor. Hier heb ik verder niets over te zeggen. Het is wat het is. *Ben ik de enige die lasergeluiden maakt terwijl ik over het scherm zoef? Nou, de geluiden komen nu beter overeen met wat er gebeurt in het spel, dus dat hoeft niet meer. *De tips wanneer je je cursor ergens overheen houdt, worden nu op het juiste moment weergegeven. We werken er in ieder geval aan. Er zijn een heleboel van die tips. *Na het draaien van een voorwerp in je huis, kun je de ruimte en muren kopiëren en groter maken, zodat je meer ruimte hebt om te bewegen. *Kunst aan de muur hangen kan ingewikkeld zijn, vooral als je niet weet waar dat niet kan. Nu laten we zien waar het het mooist hangt. Iedereen heeft een mening over kunst, zelfs de muren. Maar nu zijn ze iets makkelijker te begrijpen. Je kunt natuurlijk de ook bb.moveobjects cheat inschakelen en het hangen waar jij wil. *Het uitleg over het Persoonlijkheidspaneel zal je niet meer onderbreken terwijl je een Sim maakt via 'Werelden beheren.' *Like to move it, move it? Nu kan dat. Als je 'Huis verplaatsen' wil gebruiken nadat je 'Kavel verplaatsen' gebruikt hebt, dan kan dat nu. Maar vergeet niet om een back-up te maken. *Als je het laatste item uit een categorie verwijdert in Mijn bibliotheek, wordt de functionaliteit nu niet beïnvloed. Daarom ben ik geen chirurg geworden, is dit hartvormige deel belangrijk? O. Oké, laat ik het maar terug stoppen dan..." *Als je nu de positie van je brievenbus verandert, kun je nog steeds andere voorwerpen plaatsen. *Nu kun je het pipetje gebruiken zonder dat de knoppen van de controller stoppen met werken. *Kamers draaien zal nu niet tegelijkertijd bladeren door de catalogus van Bouwen. Net als iedereen hou ik van multitasken, maar er moet een grens zijn. *Je kunt vloeren nu gewoon blijven bewerken nadat je een vloerpatroon geplaatst hebt uit een Ingerichte ruimte. Zelfs als dat patroon perfect in de kamer paste, kun je nu andere patronen blijven kiezen. *Als je iets vasthield uit een Ingerichte ruimte en je gaat terug, dan wordt de functionaliteit niet langer beïnvloed. Als je iets loslaat, kun je je vingers nu gewoon blijven gebruiken. *We zijn het niet altijd met elkaar eens over ontwerpkeuzen. Smaken verschillen immers. Selecteer dus gerust het Designgereedschap na het werken met een Ingerichte ruimte. (We zijn het vast niet met je keuzen eens, maar we zullen niet klagen. Je weet al dat we meekijken, toch?) *Bij het verlaten van de keuze van een Bruid of bruidegom, loopt het verhaal niet langer slecht af. Nee, dat was GEEN teken dat je de verkeerde keuze maakte. *Als je vanuit het onderdeel 'Voorwerpen op functie' terugkeert naar het hoofdmenu, dan zullen we je keuze accepteren. Shopping kan zwaar werk zijn, maar nu kun je blijven bewegen als je besluit dat je er genoeg van had. *Geen korreltje kool hier. Proost! SimGuruCleaningLady Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4 (spelcomputer)